Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{q}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{2q}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ q \times 5 } { 5 \times 2q}$ $k = \dfrac{5q}{10q}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{1}{2}$